Sarge (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Pachakutiq, better known as Sarge, is the secondary antagonist of Season 6 of the TV series Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. He is an alien mercenary leader who bears a mysterious resemblance to the late former S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson. He leads his team across space to destroy the parasitic Shrike and eventually kill their creator Izel for killing his family along with his world. He is portrayed by starring cast member Clark Gregg, who also portrayed Nat Jones in Mr. Popper’s Penguins and Chuck Muckle in Hoot. History Past It is currently who exactly Sarge is or why he resembles the late S.H.I.E.L.D. director Phil Coulson and how their DNA are a 100% match. So far, it is known that the name "Coulson" rings a bell. It is also currently known that Sarge had a family whom he presumably loved very much. However, when the god-like entity known as Izel arrived on his planet looking for her Monoliths and use the parasitic Shrike to destroy it after coming up empty, Sarge lost everyone he loved and swore revenge and started a campaign to hunt her down and kill her. To that end, he assembles a team of mercenaries, Snowflake, Jaco, Pax and Tinker, all of whom presumably lost their homes to Izel as well. At some point, Sarge learnt of Izel targeting Chronyca-2, the homeworld of the Chronicoms, and attempted to set a trap and came close to killing her, but failed and the five were forced to flee the planet. The event was recorded on a video log which Tinker held onto. Arrival on Earth After learning that Izel was heading for Earth, Sarge sent the others to ensure that his arrival would have no complications. Snowflake, Jaco, and Pax, successfully made it through the portal and arrived on Earth. However, after they mourned the death of Tinker, who died due crossing an unstable portal through a concrete wall, they find that Sarge will be arriving at the same place where the Museum of Natural History was built. They then decide to blow it up so Sarge could arrive without any issues. However, just as they were about to, S.H.I.E.L.D. interfered. Butterfly was sent to distract them while the others finished the job. After the museum was successfully blown up, the portal opened and Sarge arrived with his truck, which he used to smash through several S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicles. He jumps out and confronted Agent Fox, who had Butterfly. After the agent hesitated due to his resemblance of Coulson, Sarge coldly executed him and said he never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. He then drove off with his crew. Stealing Crystals In need of supplies, the four of them robbed a convenience store and took food, magazines and even a shotgun from the owner. They then returned to the truck and drove off just as it began to camouflage. After arriving at a junkyard, Sarge learns that they had no more crystals to power an energy cannon. After a brief disagreement with Pax, Jaco found a jewellery store in which they can use to find the crystals, pleasing Sarge. He and Pax then scouted the junkyard only for a security officer to spot them. Sarge then attempts to shoot him just as he and Pax disappear. Just as they set up their robbery plan, he tells Jaco to keep an eye on Pax and began considering replacing him. He then leads Pax and Snowflake into robbing a jewellery store. After opening a portal to the truck, Sarge heads through to test the cannon with its quartz and topaz outside. However, just as he was about to, he notices the jeweller escaping and returns to find Jaco and Snowflake fighting S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Melinda May. As she says the name Coulson, it confuses Sarge just as Snowflake slides the portal underneath May and he closes it so they can escape. As they drove off, Jaco questioned Sarge about it, only for him to say that it simply rings a bell. That night, Sarge and Jaco successfully test their weapon which fires up in the sky and glowing dots to locate the Shrike and their hosts. Chasing Deke Shaw Getting back on course with their mission, Sarge led the three to track down and kill a man, who was revealed to be possessed by a Shrike. They then hunt down a man named Deke Shaw and Sarge uses his face to get close to him. As Deke figures out that it's not him, he escapes and much to the surprise of Sarge and his team, he doesn't behave like any other Shrike. Not taking any chances, they continue hunting him. However, they are then confronted by S.H.I.E.L.D., who have arrived to save Deke. During the struggle, Jaco and Pax are captured by the agency, but just as May defeated Snowflake in combat, Sarge saves her and the two of them take her hostage. While Snowflake wants to kill her, Sarge stops her and says that he has something in mind for her. The two of them then escape with her. Attempted Recruitment In need of more recruits now that Jaco and Pax were apprehended, Sarge plans on turning May over to his own crew. After sending Snowflake to capture another Shrike, Sarge interrogates May about why people react strangely to him. She explains that he looked exactly like Phil Coulson, but Sarge believes that Coulson was in fact an imposter. She rebuffs this and questions him on who he really is. After hearing from Snowflake that her mission was successful, the two of them take May to an unknown place with the Shrike. After shooting the man in the head, Sarge and Snowflake locks her in with him, wishing her luck. After some time, they see that May survived the fight, welcoming her to the team. Sarge then explains that the man possessed by a Shrike, a race of parasitic creatures that have been responsible for destroying countless planets by using the natives as hosts. After she realizes that Sarge and his crew are intending on stopping them, he explains that the parasites serve their creator and that he has been hunting them for over a hundred years. He then reveals that he intends on destroying the Earth when Shrike's creator arrives, so he could finally killed it. Later, as Sarge was driving the truck, May tricks them and subdues Snowflake before him in the front. As Sarge taunts her for having Coulson's face, she is able to subdue him. Unlikely Allies After being brought to the Lighthouse, Sarge is interrogated by S.H.I.E.L.D. in their attempts to uncover his past and real name. Mack even attempted to use a hologram of Coulson to try and persuade Sarge into helping them so Jaco could breathe better. Secretly knowing that it wasn't the case, Sarge declined. Jaco's fire-breathing powers were revealed but Mack and Quake got on top of him before he could bust them out. Using one of his tracker devices, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents located two Shrike hosts and captured them in the hopes of saving the hosts. After Mack told Sarge, he knew what would happen but kept quiet. After both hosts cause a violent interaction when in close proximity and created a crystallized explosion, Sarge reveals their weakness against cold exposure, which helped save May and Yo-Yo in time, in exchange for the freedom of himself and his crew. Collision Course Sarge reveals to the agents that the Shrike hosts will converge at a specific site to create a crystallized tower in preparation for the arrival of their creator, referring them as a beast. Mack agrees to Sarge's plan to destroy the tower by assigning Daisy, May and Deke to accompany him and Snowflake to the site. Unknown to Sarge, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents secretly followed them in the Zephyr, but Sarge also secretly planned on using a bomb to kill the beast. On the way, Sarge explained his disinterest in his physical and biological resemblance to Coulson. He then revealed how the creator, now openly referring to her as Izel, explained how she arrived on his planet and destroyed it along with everyone on it, including his family. After they learn of his plan, Sarge regretfully left Snowflake with them and jumped through a portal and onto the Zephyr, where Pax and Jaco were there as well. Relationships Family *Unnamed family members † Allies *Sarge's Squad - Teammates **Jaco **Pax **Tinker † Enemies *Izel **Shrike *S.H.I.E.L.D. - Temporary Allies **Alphonso Mackenzie **Melinda May - Former Hostage and Attempted Victim **Yo-Yo Rodriguez **Fox † - Victim **Keller † **Daisy Johnson/Quake **Trevor Khan **Diaz **Davis *Amit - Former Hostage *Dana - Former Hostage *Harold Simcoe † - Victim *Lindsay *Deke Shaw - Attempted Victim and Former Situational Ally *Snowflake - Former Teammate Quotes Trivia *Sarge is the fifth antagonist in the entire TV series whose actor is listed as a series regular, preceded by Grant Ward, Hive, Holden Radcliffe and Doctor Leopold Fitz. *Sarge is the second new character, after Lance Hunter, to be credited as a main character in their first appearance. *Regarding Sarge's physical resemblance to Phil Coulson and backstory, one of the two most popular fan theories is that he may be Coulson's doppelganger from another universe, especially with the Multiverse being fully introduced in the upcoming film Spider-Man: Far From Home. The other most popular theory is that considering that Sarge is an alien, he possibly be a Skrull with Coulson's identity. *It was initially assumed that Sarge would be the main antagonist of Season 6. However, he became its central antagonist after the reveal of the Shrike and their creator Izel. Navigation Category:Agents of SHIELD Villains Category:Twin/Clone Category:Mercenaries Category:Leader Category:Marvel Villains Category:Male Category:Homicidal Category:TV Show Villains Category:Murderer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Military Category:Destroyers Category:Terrorists Category:Enigmatic Category:Delusional Category:Strategic Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:Honorable Category:Vandals Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Blackmailers Category:Provoker Category:Affably Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Anti-Villain Category:Obsessed Category:Aliens Category:Tragic Category:Stalkers Category:Betrayed Category:Opportunists Category:Grey Zone Category:Amoral Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Protective Category:Fighter Category:Necessary Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Arrogant Category:Traitor Category:Vengeful Category:Trickster Category:Nameless Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Revived Category:Elementals Category:Noncorporeal Category:Remorseful